DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the applicant?s abstract): The Spencer S. Eccles Health Sciences Library proposes to expand the activities of the Multimedia Support Center (Knowledge Weavers Project) to provide faculty with the information management tools, re-purposeable multimedia resources, educational opportunities, and evaluation mechanisms needed to successfully integrate World Wide Web instructional materials into the health sciences curriculum. Working with the University of Utah School of Medicine as it undergoes a major curriculum change, the Library will develop cost- and time-efficient information management tools designed to allow content experts to produce high quality instructional materials with a minimum of technical expertise. The four major objectives of this proposal are: 1. Information management tools. Design and build information management tools to enable faculty to efficiently and easily create and maintain Web-based instructional materials for a variety of purposes specific to the health sciences. 2. Multimedia resources. Provide high quality, royalty-free multimedia resources (images, illustrations, animations, videos and sounds) to the health sciences community by expanding the Multimedia Catalog. 3. Education and outreach. Offer hands-on faculty development workshops and demonstration seminars to health sciences faculty and librarians on a national and local level. 4. Evaluation. Develop appropriate evaluation mechanisms for Web-based learning programs and instructional materials, and offer expert support for analyzing evaluation data.